Arthur Trent
Arthur Josiah Trent is the father of Dan and Amy. History Arthur Trent was born to a family with close ties to the Vespers organization. He was raised to hate the Cahills and think of them as weaklings. However, when he met Hope Cahill, he was enchanted by her beauty, intellect, and kindness. He became a math professor. He attended West Point Military Academy, and was roommates with Eisenhower Holt, as revealed on Card 145. He found evidence that Eisenhower "breached a moral code", and had him expelled. This made him an enemy of Eisenhower Holt, which is why Eisenhower is so cold to Amy and Dan. Later, he met Hope Cahill in Istanbul, and married her. When they married, he adopted her last name, Cahill. Together, Arthur and Hope had two children: Amy and Dan Cahill. He was thought to be dead but it was revealed that he is still alive. On his card it reveals he had a secret agenda. Although he was never granted full Madrigal status, he rose to be one of their top agents. As revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets, he had close ties to the Vespers. He was sent to Turkey at the same time as Hope because he had been ordered to make Hope fall in love with him. Instead, he fell in love with her, realized terrifying information about the Vespers, and resulted in him cutting his ties to the Vespers, even though it would put him in danger for the rest of his life. Before he proposed, Arthur told Hope about his mission, but she already knew. He later became a professor in Boston. Family * Grace Cahill - Mother-in-Law (deceased) * Nathaniel Hartford - Father-in-Law (deceased) * Hope Cahill - Wife (deceased) * Dan Cahill - Son * Amy Cahill - Daughter * Shep Trent - Cousin Appearances ''The Maze of Bones In [[The Maze of Bones|''The Maze of Bones]], Dan has a picture of his father. He is described as being tall and tan, with salt-and-pepper hair and a nice smile. Naturally, this is the first book where he is mentioned. ''In Too Deep It is revealed that Hope died because of a fire that Isabel Kabra set when Amy and Dan where young. He came back to the house to find the poem to which may have led to many clues. A King's Ransom Erasmus tells Amy and Dan how he was a Vesper. It is revealed that Arthur is alive because he sends a text message to Dan with the signature of initials AJT, meaning Arthur Josiah Trent. The Dead Of Night ''In this book he sends more texts to Dan. Talents He was a math professor. Arthur was brave enough to sever his ties with the Vespers in order to help his wife. He was also into the hunt for the 39 Clues with his wife, Hope Cahill. Online He does not appear online. Cards His main card is Card 246. 0 Trent, Arthur Category:Trent Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Vespers Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Agent Handbook Category:Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Maze of Bones Category:In Too Deep Category:A King's Ransom